


Silence

by Cmella16



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmella16/pseuds/Cmella16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem is NOT about anyone in particular.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is NOT about anyone in particular.

She's not as strong as she looks  
She cries  
She falls into the darkness  
And she crumbles  
To the symphony distant rumbles

The night sky lights up  
Electrical daggers   
Are cast out of heaven   
They calm her soul  
Cause that's all she knows

As she lies there  
Head turned to the sky  
Right hand wielding a blade  
Inching closer   
Closer to her wrist

The next clap of thunder   
Her hand slips  
Scarlet silk pours   
That wasn't her intention   
It was too late now

She cut too deep  
The night sky lights up  
Darkening just as quick  
A roll of thunder anticipated   
Silence...


End file.
